fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Kojima
Ten Kojima (天 コジマ, Ten Kojima) is a wandering Mage-Fighter that go journey to everywhere to found his master whereabouts. Appearance Kojima show as young man with well-build body. He have red hair and brown eyes. When in training, he's always wear his gi (martial art uniform). In everday, he's always wear his simple white shirt with black jacket and simple black trouser with leather boots. He's always wear his Magic-Sealing Leather Gauntlet '''everywhere (except when he was training) to prevent himself to destroy anything unintentionally. Personality He has cheerful, determined and easy-going personality, but when in fight he can be serious person. Due his long training with his master, he have lack of social interaction with oppsite gender that make him always akwards to talk with girl (but he's still able to talk with woman that more older than him unknownly). He's sometime can be little impantient if he was in really hurry or when he found the trace of his master whereabouts. History Born being orphan, Kojima was found by wandering mage that was just passing an abandoned destroyed building. The wandering mage decide to take him and adopt him as his disciple. During his youth, he spend everyday to training and go wandering with the wandering mage that he called "master". One day after few years passed, he was leave behind by his master without any single word leave behind. Want to found out the reason why his master was leave him, he decides to go on journey to found his master whereabouts. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities '''Immense Physical Capabilities: As he train with his master, Kojima have build his strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina and durability to its maximum. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Being trained by his master, Kojima learning a way to fight unarmed with only his fist. It make his enemy think twice to fight him close-range. Three-Dimensional Martial Arts '(三次元の武道, ''Sanjigen no Budō): Kojima along with his training with his master was also being trained to use his master martial arts. This martial arts allow him to fight enemy in any type of terrain that also make him able to fight even in sky with no place for foothold. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power: As part of his training, Kojima also train his magical power to it maximum to increase his both offensive and defensive magic. This is allow him to get hit by strong magic attack without getting hurt a lot. Crash: A very powerful caster magic that allows the user to smash everything that the caster came into contact with. Kojima was learn it from his master too. * Three-Dimensional Crash Arts '(三次元の粉砕道, ''Sanjigen no funsai-dō): Kojimai self learning martial arts. By combining his '''Three-Dimensional Martial Arts '''with his '''Crash , he can destroy anything in 360 degree range, even if he was in air. ** Three-Dimensional Crash Arts: Impact Strike '(三次元の粉砕道: 影響スト, ''Sanjigen no funsai-dō: Eikyō suto): A single straight punch that destroys anything in point direction of attacks. ** 'Three-Dimensional Crash Arts: Cyclone Kick '(三次元の粉砕道: 低気圧蹴り, Sanjigen no funsai-dō: Teikiatsu keri): A spinning kick that also smash air on surrounding. It's also allow Kojima to deflect back any projectiles or air-based magic attacks. ** 'Three-Dimensional Crash Arts: Air Canon '(三次元の粉砕道: 空気砲, Sanjigen no funsai-dō: Kūki-hō): By using '''Crash into certain point, Kojima compressed air into the certain point and lunch it with high speed. Equipment Magic-Sealing Leather Gauntlets: An item that make the wielder to hold down his/her magic. In Kojima case, it make him to hold down his Crash so he will not unintentionally destory anything that he touch. Relationship Kojima's Master The wandering mage that adopt and take Kojima as his disciple. They're share relationship as Master and student relationship, but Kojima also see him as father figure too. Trivia * Everytime he was asked how his master looked, he always say a same word, "Baldie". ** Even though he know that word is his master most hated word. *** He doing it in hope that his master will showed up because he call him "Baldie".